1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to arithmetic processing systems and methods, and in particular relates to arithmetic processing system and method for obtaining an offset signal of a sensing signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
For conventional photography apparatuses, a sensor is used to sense the variation in movement of the apparatus to obtain a sensing signal. The sensing signal senses the variation in movement of the apparatus and uses the information to compensate for the movement so as to insure the quality of the picture taken by the user.
However, most sensors are usually susceptible to temperature drift effects. That is, the sensor characteristics will change due to the changing environment or temperature, thus, influencing the sensing signal outputted by the sensor. For example, when the environment or temperature changes for the photography apparatus, the outputted sensing signal, despite the sensors having the same setting, will drift as the environment or temperature changes, thus decreasing the accuracy of the sensors.
Therefore, a method for obtaining a real offset signal of a sensing signal is required in order to improve the reliability and accuracy of the sensed data.